I Would
by AmyBieberKetchum
Summary: A list of ten things Ash's would do if Misty was his girlfriend. Drabble kind of stuff for AAML-TAML.


**Hello :) It's been a while huh? I've finally finished the Cilan and Iris sequel I've been working on for weeks so you should get a few stories a week again, just like before. This is a special story because it's for a very special (and totally epic) person. This story is dedicated for my good ol' Techno Twin as today is exactly 7 months since the day we first began talking. We've talked about so much awesome, crazy and occasionally serious topics and we've had funny moments, cheeky moments and the general trying not to laugh out loud and wake our parents up when we stay up all night on twitter moments :'D So, my beautiful Sir William, this one's for you! I hope you like it!  
**

**Ash: 14**

**Misty: 14**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own pokemon.**

**(It's in Ash's POV)**

* * *

1) If Misty was my girlfriend I would stare deep into those aquamarine orbs that I adore so much and tell her that I love her with so much passion that she knew I meant it.

2) I would spend a day with her doing whatever she wants. That includes going swimming, fishing or even shopping - as long as I can see her smile and make her happy then I am even happier.

3) She could use me as a cushion and fall asleep on me all day if she wants to. Who cares if I get a dead arm, leg and fingers? Her contentment is all that matters.

4) I would randomly buy her all sorts of treats while we are out shopping. Sometimes they would be big and expensive gifts.  
Other times they would be the small and thoughtful kind. Either way, I would love to prove how much she means to me by spoiling her with many wonderful things.

5) I would spend a day cooking with her if that's what she wants. We could make heart shaped cookies and in the process sprinkle each other with flour and burn our tongues with the fresh out of the oven food.

6) If she was on her monthly, I would sit on the sofa all day long with her, watching movies. I would pop chocolate into her mouth when she is craving something sweet and rub her sore back and tummy if she gets cramps.

7) If Misty ever got sad, she could always feel free to use me as a pillow to cry into. I wouldn't mind if she got my favorite t-shirt all wet. I would just be happy that I was there to comfort her in her hour of need.

8) If Misty was my girlfriend and her favorite artist or actor was on TV, I would fangirl/fanboy with her. I would buy her all the merchendise and buy her tickets to see her favorite singers live. I would sit with her in the evenings and watch their concerts on tv and watch videos of them performing online too.

9) I would take Misty on holidays if she was my girlfriend. We could go to warm and sunny places like Undella Bay or head for the colder parts like Snowpoint City. If she'd prefer to stay at home then travel afar then we could always play holiday at home.

10) Last but not least, if Misty was my girlfriend, I would promise to love her forever. Even if we got split up or fell in love with different people then I would still have a special place in my heart for that beautiful red head who was the first person ever to steal my heart.

Those are the ten things I would do if Misty was my girlfriend. Now all I gotta do is confess to her my true feelings so that my intentions can become reality...

* * *

**There you go. I hope it was okay...? :') I'm sorry it's not much Miss Smith because as you know all my writing recently has been for next months present. **

**Next month is the whopper present, much better than this. Although this is kind of cute... I got inspiration after listening to my husband's acoustic album ;D Anyway! Thank you all so much for reading and I will see you tomorrow for another very special fic. Oh and of course! Did you hear that Misty's coming back in Unova?! :O It's only a flashback next week but the Japanese voice actor said on twitter something about that she's looking forward to voicing her again and mentioned April... I so hope she comes back for a few episodes! PLEASE BE POKESHIPPING! :'O So yeah obviously I'm majorly stoked for that! :'D Thanks again for reading and I shall see you tomorrow. Techno Twin, I shall see you on twitter ;D**

**AmyBieberKetchum signing out to train Palkia to level 100 :D See youuuuu!**


End file.
